The Titan's Bathroom Reader
by VeelaChic
Summary: These are stories about the titans who seem to be brought closer together by awkward and humorous yet strangely romantic occurrences in the most unlikely room in the tower: the bathroom . BBRae StarRob. Rated for saftey
1. Shower For One Please

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_Haha I hope you love these fic. This one rocks my socks. _**

**Summary to 'The Titan's Bathroom Reader': _These are stories about the titans who seem to be brought closer together by awkward and humorous yet strangely romantic occurrences in the most unlikely room in the tower: the bathroom (Ew not that type of 'closer' you sick-os). BBRae StarRob. Rated for safety. _**

**Step #1 to Good Hygiene: Always lock the door, and remember to knock. **

Beast Boy tiredly opened his forest green eyes. He sighed and took in the sights of his messy room. The sounds of the gurgling tofu he had left under his bed a week and a half ago, and the smell of –HOLY CRAP!

"Ew what died in here?" asked Beast Boy to no one in particular.

He sniffed the air, maybe it was the tofu?

"Dang!" he shouted, "It's not the tofu. It's me!"

That's right ladies and gentlemen…Beast Boy…totally reeked.

Not all the Old Spice in the world could cover up that smell.

"Oh well," sighed Beast Boy grabbing his clothes, "At least this'll be a good excuse to take a shower. Maybe waiting a week was a _little_ much."

Oh yeah, just a _little_.

So Beast Boy headed for the bathroom on his floor. The door didn't always lock but it's not like any of the titans would take showers this early in the morning. They only take theirs at night, and besides Raven had one on her floor. What could go wrong?

He opened the bathroom door and pressed the lock button, but as usual it popped back out. He furrowed his brow.

Press button.

Pop out.

Press.

Pop.

Press.

Pop.

Beast Boy growled at the stubborn lock. He changed into an ape and punched the button. He waited a few seconds before being positively sure the door was locked.

He started to warm up the shower and flipped through the CDs to put one in. Great, they were all Starfire's. He sighed. Oh well, bad music was better than no music. He grabbed a pack of soap of out the cabinet and one fell on the floor with out him noticing.

He got his soap and shampoo and quickly got ready to get into the warm shower that awaited him.

He got in…

Pop.

>>

Raven woke to sound of her alarm.

She glared at the window's lovely scenery. She hated mornings. She put on her cloak and uniform and headed for the door before stopping. She felt as if she was forgetting something. Cloak? Check. Uniform? Check. Communicator? Check.

She mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten to take a shower last night. She grimaced. She couldn't walk around the tower smelling all day. That was Beast Boy's thing.

She grabbed a towel from her closet. She would have done it with her powers but her magic didn't work so well early in the morning without her herbal tea.

She groaned and set off for the bathroom.

Now there were only two bathrooms in the whole of titan's tower. One on her floor and one on the floor below her's, so naturally she went to the one on her floor.

She walked down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom door, on it was a sign that read 'DO NOT ENTER! CLOSED DUE TO TOLIET MALFUNCTION!'.

Raven rolled her indigo eyes, "Great…this is not turning out to be my day." she grumbled walking down the flight of steps to use the shower on the floor below her's.

Unfortunately for her the shower on the next floor had a locking problem. Sometimes it locked and sometimes it didn't, but Raven was sure that she could get it to lock. And besides Beast Boy rarely showered, except once last week when she was able to walk past him without having to breathe only through her mouth. What could go wrong?

Raven yawned and opened the door. Surprisingly the room was misty and full of steam. _Oh great someone's in here._

The CD player was blaring a song Raven had learned from Starfire was call 'Toxic'. She rolled her eyes. It must be Starfire. Star probably couldn't hear her over the music. Oh well she could just gather her things and wait outside… just as soon as she found her stuff.

>>

Robin woke up at the crack of dawn, as usual. He was the leader. He couldn't be seen slacking off.

He yawned and got out of bed and glanced to his left. There, on his night stand, was the picture of the girl who meant the world to him, and some other planets. He smiled, "Good morning Star."

He got up, put gel in his hair, and grabbed his towel. He had been to beat from training last night that he had forgotten to shower. He couldn't go around the tower smelling nasty and sweaty. That was Beast Boy's thing.

He walked out his door and walked down to the floor below his, to the bathroom on Raven's floor. His pink fluffy slippers, which Star had gotten him for Christmas and hadn't had the heart to throw out, dragged on the floor as he yawned sleepily.

He came to the door. 'DO NOT ENTER! CLOSED DUE TO TOLIET MALFUNCTION!' read a sign on it. He mentally slapped himself. The toilet had been breaking on and off all month. Ever since Cyborg gotten one of his mechanical feet stuck in, how he had done that…no one ever knew.

All he knew is that Cy's foot was twitching in the toilet and Robin still had no shower.

So he started off to the bathroom on Beast Boy's floor. Beast Boy never showered anyway. Except that one time last week when he showered. Robin remembered because Beast Boy had stolen his cologne. So there really was nothing to worry about today. What could go wrong?

>>

Raven thrust her stuff to the side of the bathroom and grabbed her towel. Suddenly something on the counter caught her eye. To the naked eye it looked like perfume but when Raven smelt it, it turned out to be cologne. Raven raised an eyebrow. Cologne? But this wasn't just anyone's cologne, it was Robin's. Wait a minute… Star's music, and Robin's cologne. The two most flirtatious titans in the tower and both of their things were in the same bathroom. This didn't look very good. What if Robin and Star were in the shower…together? Raven visibly grimaced. She mentally scolded herself for jumping to conclusions. I mean it wasn't as if two of the Teen Titans no less, would be caught in the same shower.

She took her towel in hand and took a step backward, but her foot did not land on the tile floor, but on a bar of soap. She slipped and flew backwards into the shower curtain her back hitting the person inside.

Robin was walking briskly down the hall towards the bathroom when he was stopped by Starfire.

She smiled at him, "Hello friend Robin."

"Hey Star," said Robin giving her a lopsided smile, "Where are you off to?"

She furrowed her brow, "I was off to find friend Beast Boy because he agreed to make the sustenance needed to break the fast this morning. Have you seen him by chance?"

Robin shook his head, "No sorry Star I haven't. But if I do I'll let you know."

"Thank you friend," she said smiling at him and waving, her long red hair swishing behind her as she walked away. Robin mouthed 'wow' and put his hand to the doorknob.

Raven cringed. She had a splitting head ache, she still had not showered, she had no tea, and now she had to apologize to Starfire for falling on her.

She opened her eyes to find a green pair looking back at her, "Listen Star I am _so_ sorry, I tripped and I just…"

She stopped. Her hand had been resting on "Star's" arm, a well muscled arm. Now either Star had been working out or…

"Oh…my…Azar…," said Raven slowly. She lifted her head slightly and found herself looking at the handsome face of none other than the tower's resident changeling: Beast Boy.

As if the situation couldn't get worse the shower curtain flew open once more, and Raven and Beast Boy looked up to find themselves staring at the masked eyes of their shocked leader.

Robin's face looked positively petrified, "Oh wow…."

"Now Rob," said Beast Boy slowly, "it's not what you think."

Robin's masked eyes widened wondering why the hell two fifteen year old titans were in the same shower. His eyes lingered on Raven's hands on Beast Boy's arm and shoulder, and Beast Boy's which hovered around Raven's waist.

"Whoa sorry," said Robin backing up, "I'll err…let you guys finish…or err start."

Robin raced out the door, and slammed it in his haste.

The button to lock the bathroom fell out.

"Uh Rae…," said Beast Boy.

Raven's indigo eyes landed on the changeling, now fully grasping the situation. She was in the shower, fully clothed, discovered by Robin, lying on Beast Boy, who was _not_ fully clothed.

She practically jumped off her teammate and sent the towel flying in the air, which landed strategically placed right below his waist.

She turned in horror to face him, he twirled his forefinger in the air signaling her to turn around while he wrapped the towel around himself.

Afterwards she faced him.

He was soaked and so was she. There was a light blush on his face which made him resemble a Christmas tree.

Raven blushed. Beast Boy didn't exactly have a physique to brag about, but those hours training in the gym made him good looking enough to get Raven to at least blush at seeing him shirtless, and pant less, and well you get the picture.

"Um…," he said breaking the silence, "Care to explain?"

"Well I," started Raven, "…You should really lock the door you know," she said coldly trying to shift the blame.

Beast Boy laughed, "Oh no you don't Rae, don't try and blame this on me."

"You _were_ the one in the shower," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Beast Boy glared, "And you _were_ the one who jumped atme when I was in said shower."

"I didn't jump at you," said Raven angrily.

Beast Boy laughed, "Dude Rae I reach for the shampoo and all of a sudden a girl flies through the shower curtain."

Raven groaned, "I tripped."

"On air?"

"On the soap you idiot, you left a bar on the floor."

"Well excuse me Miss. Thing, I'm sorry but _you_ were the one who barged in on _me_, remember?"

"I thought you were Starfire," said Raven defensively.

Beast Boy made a look of disgust, "Ew…"

Raven glared, "I just wanted to get my stuff idiot. I'm not some sick-o who watches people shower."

"Of course you aren't," said Beast boy nonchalantly.

"You're hopeless."

"Yeah well Rae, could you please remove your self from the bathroom, I'm not wearing anything in case you don't remember."

At this Raven's eyes widened and she blushed embarrassed.

Beast Boy smirked; it wasn't everyday he could get Raven to blush at him. Now he had two choices either A.) Be a gentleman or B.) Be Beast Boy. He was going with the latter.

He smirked smugly, "But you seem intent in watching me in nothing but a towel."

Raven glared and reached for the door knob and pulled. _Oh crap._

Raven turned to face him, "I'm locked in."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "You probably didn't pull hard enough, you chicks are so weak."

Raven glared, "Speak for yourself green bean."

"Hey," said Beast Boy offended, "I'm no green bean."

That was true. He struck a pose that rivaled that of male models, shirtless and all.

"Then quit degrading women," she snapped through her flushed face.

"Fine it's not women who's weak, it's just you."

Raven glared.

He strutted over to the door and pulled hard on the doorknob. He sweat dropped, "We're err…locked in."

He turned to face Raven's smug look.

She sighed, "So what do we do now, Oh Big Strong Man," she said sarcastically.

"You're the one with all the answers Rae," he muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Maybe if you put your foot on the door and I pull we'll be able to get out."

She put her hand on the doorknob, "Ready?"

But Beast Boy was not with her on the plan, "What?" she asked Beast Boy.

He flushed, his cocky demeanor fading, "Uh Rae…I think action would be better best served if I were…err…wearing some form of pants."

"Oh," said Raven quietly releasing the handle.

He stared at her.

"Oh well I'll err turn around."

When he said she could she turned to find Beast Boy clad in his boxers.

She flushed even harder, but he was unfazed.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"N-Nothing, just umm…why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"Yeah right Rae, I'm still wet, like I'd be able to get the spandex on?"

"Oh right," said Raven now wringing out her cloak.

"Here," he said about toss her the towel.

She backed up, "No way, I know were it's been."

"Hey," said Beast Boy offended, "I washed."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ok let's do this," He said clapping his hands and putting a foot on the door.

"1, 2, 3!"

They pulled and the door flew open. Beats Boy and Raven tumbled on top of each other and looked up at he masked eyes they knew only too well.

"I-I thought I'd come back to see if you were...err…finished."

"Bathrooms all yours bro," said Beast Boy popping up and offering his hand to Raven.

Robin nodded slowly and walked in.

Raven sighed. She had a splitting headache, her leader caught her lying on top of Beast Boy, in the shower no less, she had no tea, and no shower. _But on the bright side_…she glanced at Beast Boy.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, "Shouldn't we have told him about the door?"

Beast boy shrugged, "Eh, maybe Star will fall on him."

Raven let a ghost of a smile fall upon her visage.

"Later Rae," he said winking and started off towards his room.

She watched him go, _Yes it was definitely worth it._

_**Sooo...review! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_


	2. Foot In the Mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_Hey, so completely sorry for the late update. My computer's internet broke! This for me is like the apocalypse! So sorry! I wrote this a while ago, but I couldn't transfer it to my dad's computer to upload online! So enjoy the chapter one and all! _**

**Step #2 to Good Hygiene: Please keep your feet and/or your friend's feet out of the toilet. My friends, this is a valuable lesson. **

"Duuuude," complained Beast Boy, "I don't understand, it's _your_ frickin' foot."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes, "And it'll be _your_ frickin' head that I stick down the toilet once we get my foot out!"

If you haven't guessed by the dialogue or if you haven't read my **Step to Good Hygiene**, Cyborg's foot is in a toilet. And not just ANY toilet, but the one in the bathroom on Raven's floor.

If you have read the other story in my odd, yet entertaining, Bathroom Reader, there are only two bathrooms in this large tower. "Why?" you ask. Because who ever built must have relied too much on bladder control, that's why. So that is how we find our trio of Titan boys.

"You know none of us would be spending our villain free Saturday fixing the toilet if you hadn't stepped in it Cyborg," commented Robin, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You know what spiky?" shouted Cyborg grabbing the wrench out of his tool box from his place on the floor, next to the said toilet, "I'm this freakin' close man, I swear," he said holding his thumb and his index finger only millimeters apart.

"How would you like to be running laps around the Tower for 8 months, huh? I can make it happen Cy!" shouted Robin smirking, satisfied with his come back.

"Yeah and that's the _only_ thing you can make happen," muttered Cyborg, "There's a reason our little alien friend is still single."

Robin snapped out of his cocky mien, "Wha-What to you mean by that?"

Beast Boy laughed from his place atop the sink counter, "It means you've fallen hard buddy."

Robin smirked, "Almost as hard as yours and Raven's little 'fall' in the shower last week."

Beast Boy glared, "I told you dude, it was an ACCIDENT! And _she_ fell on _me_, okay?"

Cyborg laughed, "Oh yeah I can picture it now, 'Oh Beast Boy!'" he said putting on a girly voice and placing a rag on top his head like a hood, "'Your so _strong_, and _manly_! Let me fall on you and caress your skinny, nonexistent, muscles!'"

Beast Boy glared, "Oh Ha-Ha you're _so_ funny."

Robin laughed, "So how did this happen anyway?" asked Robin referring the foot in the toilet.

Cyborg blushed, "accident," he muttered, and began busying himself with trying to physically pull the mechanical foot from the toilet.

Beast Boy laughed and toppled right into the sink, "Come on Cy, you told _me_, now you _have_ to tell Robin!"

"Come on Cy," Robin prodded.

Cy looked from his comical green friend in a white T-Shirt and jeans, to his other spiky haired friend with a red T-shirt and khaki pants, "Alright," he said hesitantly, "But this NEVER leaves this room or else I will murder each and every one of you."

"Deal," said Robin eagerly.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Dude, you sound like Raven."

Cyborg sighed, "Ok it was like this…"

_Flashback _

"_Come on Sparkey," pleaded Bee, "can't we find somewhere more romantic." _

_(Ok now get your minds out of the gutters!) _

_Bee was sitting on the toilet as Cyborg set out a delicious looking dinner on the bathroom floor, which was light by candles. _

"_I know Bee," said Cyborg, "but now's just not the right time to tell them about us. So I don't want them to see us." _

_Bee frowned, "Why's that?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice. _

_Cyborg sighed, "I dunno, it's just whenever two people announce their dating they seem to drift farther apart. Look at Kid Flash and Jinx. They went to the State Penn, for fighting one another." _

_Bee rolled her eyes, "That's **Penn State** Sparkey! And their teaching self defense classes!"_

_Cy sweat dropped, "Uh, heh, bad example then…" _

"_Sparkey," said Bee briskly, "C'mon you seriously think you're gonna lose me to Aqualad, or something?" She said sitting down on the floor next to him. _

_Cy laughed, "Nah, I guess I was being silly. I'm not gonna lose you to Aquala-. Hey wait a minute! Did he pull something with you? 'Cause if he tries anything, that pretty boy better watch out cause I'm gonna -." _

_But he was cut off by Bee pressing her lips to his._

"_Kiss me?" offered Bee, eyes still closed. _

_Cy smiled, "Yeah, pretty much." _

_He leaned in to kiss her…when he ended up kissing air. He opened his eyes to see a cocky looking Bee. _

"_You'll have to catch me to kiss me," she breathed into his ear. _

_He began to smile with anticipation, the thrill of the chase? I think not. I believe it was more of his prize. _

_She stood in front of the toilet, "C'mon Sparkey," she said motioning with her index finger for him to come, "Let's see if you're as fast as you look." _

"_Faster," said Cy, loving a challenge. He leapt at her meaning to catch her, but she shrank and flew away. _

_SPLASH. _

…_come on, you new it was coming. _

"_Sparkey?" asked Bee raising an eyebrow. _

"_Bee, I'm stuck," said Cyborg tugging at his foot. _

_And sure enough Cyborg's right foot was now stuck in the toilet. _

_He turned to face her, "I can't get it out!" _

_Bee looked revolted, "Well do I look like a plumber to you?" she asked crossing her arms, "I ain't touching your stinky foot."_

"_But Bee…"_

"_No way, no how Sparkey. She grabbed her coat and kissed him once more, "'Night, it was a lovely evening." And with that she sashayed out the door. _

"_Wait Bee!" _

_And there he was…all alone…with his foot stinking up the toilet. _

"_Aww damn." _

_Flashback End_

Beats Boy was cracking up as he helped Cy unscrew a part of the toilet, "And she just left him there."

Robin held the side of the sink's counter for support as he laughed.

Cy narrowed his eyes, "Hey at least I got something that night!"

"Yeah two kisses, big whoop," said Beast Boy twirling his index finger in the air in mock celebration.

"That's more than you two!"

The laughing stopped there.

"Jeez, it's hot in here," said Robin stripping of his shirt and tossing it next to the sink.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy tugging at his collar, "Guess it's cause we're working."

"Yeah first time for you right? Doing actual work?" laughed Cyborg.

"You _so_ funny," aid Beast Boy sarcastically, as he threw his shirt in the same pile. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and jumped off the sink, "I'll be right back dudes. I'm going to go get some Vaseline."

"Vaseline?" asked Robin, "How will that help?"

"See I figure if we put it all over Cyborg's foot, it'll just slip out!"

Robin rolled his eyes, "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard."

Cy nodded in agreement at his abandoned limb, "Let's try it."

Beast Boy did an 'OK' sign, "Be back in a sec."

Raven sighed contently as she floated down to the main room. Today seemed to be going perfectly. She had gotten a full night sleep, she had finished her latest novel, she hadn't fallen on any green men, and she had taken a shower last _night_. Yes today was going perfectly, and a warm mug of herbal tea was merely minutes away.

She came to main room to find that the blender was out along with multiple lemons, ice, and sugar. _'Hmm, Star must be making lemonade.' _she thought as she began to boil water.

This was just another perk on ever growing wonderful day. Star wasn't exactly the best cook, in fact the thought of eating Starfire's food often made one suffer from heart attacks or minor shock. But actually Starfire was fabulous at making lemonade. As ironic as that could be, she was.

Yes all was right in the world for Raven. She hadn't even been embarrassed since she had fallen through the shower curtain last week and landed on the tower's resident changeling. She was perfectly unembarrassed…

…we'll take care of that.

"Good morning friend!" sang Starfire as she appeared through the doors carrying a tray of empty glasses "Isn't today the most glorious day?"

Raven smiled slightly, "Yes actually Star, it is."

"Most glorious!" beamed Starfire as she began to make another pitcher of lemonade, "I am most glad that you have also found joy in this day!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Star, who's all the lemonade for?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Star blushed and looked up from squeezing the lemons to look at Raven, "This is in celebration of the greatest thing I have ever seen!"

Raven cocked her head, "What's that?" she asked curiously, now Raven wasn't nosey, but this sounded interesting.

Star smiled dreamily, "Raven, on Earth I found many enjoyable things to watch. I love to watch the young Earth children play in the park, butterflies land on petals of flowers. I love to watch the movies, and the show of the fungus, but Raven I found something far greater to watch. It surpasses televising shows!"

Raven, now very interested asked, "What did you find Star?"

Star beamed and placed the pitcher on her tray, "I will show you Raven, come, bring the cups."

Raven grabbed the cups and followed Star down the hall.

Raven couldn't help but feel like this was _her_ day. First this wonderful silent morning without the Titan boys, and now Star was going to show her something that sounded…well in lack of a better term…cool.

Raven wondered what it could be. Possibly something magical? Historical? Raven waited in anticipation.

They stopped walking.

Raven sweat dropped, "The most glorious thing you've ever seen is the upstairs bathroom?"

Star giggled and nodded.

"I see," said Raven trying to be polite, "Well this trip has been…very…enlightening but I really should be getting back to my tea."

"Wait Raven!" shouted Starfire.

Raven turned.

Star giggled, "It's what's INSIDE the bathroom."

Raven nodded slowly, "Oh…kay? The broken toilet?"

Starfire shook her head.

Raven sighed, "The sink?"

Star bounced up and down and shook her head.

Raven rubbed her temple, "Star, unless Edgar Allen Poe has been resurrected and has come to write with me, as he waits in…the bathroom. I really don't see what's so awesome."

Star took her by the arm, "Raven, trust me. It is better than the writer of most morbid stories coming back to life."

Raven sighed and gave up.

"Come," said Starfire, and she opened the door.

Inside the bathroom was Cyborg pulling at his foot which had gotten lodged inside the toilet weeks ago. How? Well Raven didn't really know, and she wasn't sure that she wanted, nor was going to find out.

And leaning on the side of the sink was none other than the Boy Wonder himself, completely shirtless.

"You came back with some more lemonade?" asked Cyborg, who got up, received a cup from Raven and began filling it up.

"Thanks Star," said Robin turning to face her, which almost made her drop the tray.

"Y-you are most welcome Robin," said Starfire smiling and blushing like mad.

Robin nodded and smiled at her, and him and Cyborg both went back to work.

Raven rolled her eyes and brought her voice down to a whisper, "Starfire I can't believe you would degrade yourself by ogling Robin with his shirt off. I certainly would never do such a thing."

In truth, Raven couldn't really blame her. Seeing Robin without his shirt on was very…stimulating for the mind. But she didn't think of him like that.

"I am sorry Raven," said Star hanging her head, "I will try and be more like you, no more ogling Robin without his shirt on."

"Good," said Raven turning to go out the door. Just then something green came in her line of vision.

"Whoa, watch your self Rae," said Beast Boy moving around her walking into the room. He turned and smiled at her, yeah you guessed it. He was also shirtless.

Raven, being the hypocrite that she was, began to stare as he handed Cyborg something, and she began to blush. Well,…he was nice to look at.

Star smirked, "Yes Raven I should try and be more like you," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up," muttered Raven.

Star smirked, "Beast Boy, I have made more lemonade!"

Beast Boy turned, "Thanks Star."

Raven handed him a cup.

"Thank Rae," he said smiling, "So you're Star's helper today."

"You make it sound like I'm three," said Raven rolling her eyes.

He laughed as Star poured him some lemonade.

"Cheers," he said holding up his cup winking at Raven.

He downed it, thanked Star, and placed the plastic cup in the trash.

"Thanks Beast Boy," shouted Cyborg, "I think the Vaseline will work!"

"No problem," said Beast Boy.

"Ya know Rae…" he said taking a step closer to her looking slightly down at her, as he was only very slightly taller than her.

Raven could feel a lump building in her throat as she looked at him, "Y-yeah."

"It's not polite to stare," he smiled.

Raven glared, "I wasn't staring."

"Mmm hmmm," he said, unconvinced.

"Besides, shouldn't you put your shirt on?" she said impatiently, blushing crimson.

"I'm working," he said leaning down so he was nose to nose with her, "Besides," he grinned, "You know, I'm too sexy for my shirt."

Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy laughed, "So sexy it hurts."

Raven glared, "Well it will hurt once I permanently remove you from this world."

Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows, "Dude, is that like a death threat?"

Raven crossed her arms, "You tell me."

Beast Boy looked confused, but then laughed and smiled, "Uh, ok then I pick no!" He smiled and walked over to help Cyborg and Robin.

Raven smirked, _'What. An. Idiot.'_

"Almost there!" shouted Cy.

Suddenly the foot became surrounded in black energy and shot out hitting Beast Boy in the head in the process.

He glared at her.

"It's not polite to stare," she said smirking.

And to her surprise…he smiled at her, which was of course AFTER he flipped her off.

"Thanks for the lemonade Star," Robin said smiling at her.

Star beamed.

Raven took a quick glance at Beast Boy who was helping Cy clean up, and then exchanged a glance with Star.

Raven turned to Robin, "Well we're going to make some more actually, weren't we Star?"

**_Review! So is it good? bad? crap? I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I've gone for an uber long time without internet! Oh yeah, and if I isn't too much trouble, in your review I like to hear the parts ya'll liked best, so yeah. _**


	3. Laundry Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Veela's done ninth grade, woot!! Yay, now that I'm done school, expect updates galore. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Step #3 to Good Hygiene:**** Always take care in washing things in your sink, whether it be your hands or your clothes. **

Tuesday.

It was Tuesday which meant many things. It meant that it was Starfire's chance to do dishes. It meant that Raven would undoubtedly spend the good portion of the evening meditating. It meant that Robin did not schedule a combat practice. It meant that Cyborg would call Bee at least 6 times before actually asking her out. It also meant that Beast Boy would have to get off his lazy green but and clean his clothes.

Yes my dear readers, today was…

…laundry day.

Now it's not as if Beast Boy hated laundry day. It's just that it meant that he would be force to clean his perfectly good mess, and he'd have to start all over again. But alas it was necessary to clean his clothes. Or at least that's what Robin always said to him…

So our favorite changeling marched down the hallway, laundry basket in hand, ready to join the rest of the titans in the laundry room…

"Hey," said Beast Boy as he sped up so he was now walking in step with Raven.

Raven nodded curtly.

Beast Boy knew the method behind the meanness, for some odd, bizarre reason…the girls never liked the boys in the laundry room when they washed their clothes. Beast Boy supposed they probably did evil experiments in there…some girl stuff or whatever. Cy laughed and said they probably didn't want them to see there clothes. They boys chose to believe his theory.

But it was inevitable that the two separate genders of the tower would meet in the laundry room at one point or another and the girls simply pushed the washing machine to a separate corner while the boys used the dryers.

"_Sooo_," drawled Beast Boy, trying to make conversation, "its laundry day…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Gee, is that why I'm caring my clothes?" she said referring to the large hamper in her arms.

Beast boy rolled his eyes, "Nothing gets past you Rae."

The two met up with Starfire and Robin who where on their way to the laundry room as well.

"Hey guys," said Beast Boy grinning.

"Good morning friends," yawned Starfire.

"Hello guys," said Robin.

Raven merely nodded again in recognition, "Where's Cyborg?"

_BANG_

The sound drifted through the tower…

"…what the hell was that?" asked Beast Boy to no one in particular.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh very eloquent Beast Boy."

He shrugged, "Hey, all you guys were thinkin' it, I was just sayin' it."

"Titans report!" said Robin through the communicator.

"Uhh Rob," drawled Beast Boy, "You're like, two feet away from us."

Robin flushed, "Old habits die hard," said Robin with a slightly sheepish smile.

Starfire giggled.

Raven looked around, "Where _is_ Cyborg?"

Robin opened his communicator, "Cyborg?"

Suddenly Cyborg appeared on the screen laughing nervously, "Um…hey guys…"

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" asked Robin suspiciously.

"Um…ya'll might wanna get in here," said Cy sheepishly.

"Where's 'here'?"

"Um the laundry room, stat."

The four Titans barreled into the laundry room in fighting stance.

"Whoa," said Cyborg holding up his hands defensively, "Relax ya'll it's only me."

Starfire cocked her head, "Then what made that deafening noise?"

"Well…" stalled Cyborg, "I think I may have…"

"Yes?" asked Robin impatiently.

"…broke the washing machine."

They all raised eyebrows.

"How?" asked Beast Boy, "You don't even own any clothes!"

"Hey man," said Cyborg glaring, "I do too! Remember that time in Season 5! I _so_ had clothes then!"

"True."

"Can you fix it?" asked Robin tapping his foot.

"Yeahh, well about that Rob…I sorta don't have time."

"Excuse me?" asked Robin clench jawed.

"I'm goin on a date with Bumblebee, I can fix it after?" suggested Cyborg.

"B-but its laundry day! You're breaking the cycle!"

Starfire flew over and put a comforting hand on the leader's shoulder, "Please friend Robin, we can always wash our clothes in the sinks in the bathrooms?"

Star smiled gently.

Robin melted, "Sure I guess, we could."

"Glorious then it is settled! Raven and I shall use the one on her floor and you and friend Beast Boy may the one on his!"

"That works," said Beast Boy shrugging.

_

* * *

_

"Friend Raven is this not glorious?" asked Star who was now laying her uniform on the side of the shower to dry.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Raven rolling her eyes as she dunked one of her cloaks into the soapy water in the sink, "You know Star, you can just use the dryer."

Star shrugged, "This is true, but every time I use it, it comes out smelling like Beast Boy's tofu, ever since friend Cyborg decided to give Beast Boy a ride in the drying machine."

Raven smirked, "True," and she also hung her things up to dry.

"I am glad we were able to use separate bathrooms from Beast Boy and Robin," said Star taking her turn at the sink.

"Yeah," said Raven nodding.

"I always feel such a discomfort when I wish to wash…um, certain items in their presence," said Star blushing.

"I know what you mean," said Raven, not wanting to imagine what would happen if the boys got their hands on…well yeah.

"…friend Raven?" asked Star slowly, peering at the ground.

"Yes, Starfire?" asked Raven, now washing a leotard in the sink.

"What are these?" asked Star pinking up a small green mass from the floor.

Raven closed her eyes in horror.

"Tell me friend," said Star unrolling the mass, "Why does your undergarments say 'Beast Boy' on the rear?"

Raven snatched them away, red in the face, "They were on sale," she mumbled.

_

* * *

_

"_Sooo_," drawled Beast Boy, attempting to break the awkward silence, "We're washin' clothes."

"_Yeeep_," said Robin dunking his uniform shirt into the sink.

"And we're like, in the bathroom." said Beast Boy washing one of his uniforms, trying to wash away the smell of old pizza, in the tub.

"_Yeeep_," said Robin moving to hang his shirt on a make-shift clothes line he had insisted on putting up before he and Beast Boy began to wash their clothes.

"I like this communication thing we're doing Rob," said Beast Boy, swirling around his uniform before chucking it in a pile of other wet clothes. _I'll just chuck 'um in the dryer after I'm done, they always come out smelling new and fresh, _"I feel like I've gotten to know you a whole lot more."

"_Yeeep_," said Robin starting on his uniform pants.

"So," said Beast Boy staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of a topic, "What do you think the girls are doing?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Probably washing their clothes Beast Boy, like you should be doing."

Beast Boy waved the thought away with a flick of his hand, "Dude, I'm already done."

Robin gave Beast Boy's pile of wet clothes a furtive look, "How long did you wash those for, Beast Boy?"

"Dunno, just dunked 'um in, and pulled 'um out," said Beast Boy with a shrug, "Does that matter?"

Robin shivered, "That explains a lot."

Beast boy furrowed his eyebrows, "Explains what?"

"Why you always smell like the contents of a garbage truck," said Robin with a smirk.

"Hey I resent that!" said Beast Boy sticking his tongue out, "You smell like cheap hair gel, and I never say anything," he muttered.

Robin paused and turned, "Wanna say that to my face, Beast Boy?"

"I said," said Beast Boy standing up and crossing his arms, "That you smell like cheap hair gel, what are you going to do about it?"

Robin gave a cocky smirk, "Arm wrestle."

"Best out of three."

"Loser does a dare."

"Bring it, Boy Blunder."

* * *

"He _so_ cheated," muttered Beast Boy to himself. He put down his laundry basket full of wet clothes outside the door, "How the hell am I supposed to get this without getting caught?"

Right now, he had three choices. He could either A- chicken out. _No, then I'd never live it down,_ he thought bitterly. B- sneak in as a fly and pray to get out safely, or C- distract, get in, get out, grad clothes, and get even with Boy Wonder.

He opened the door and leaned against the door frame, "Hey ladies."

It would have to be plan C.

The girls both jumped in surprise and Raven hastily pushed something she was washing back into the sink, and under the bubbles.

"Friend Beast Boy!" exclaimed a startled Starfire, "You are not supposed to be in here!"

"Aww, but I couldn't help visiting my two favorite ladies," he sauntered over to Raven, "Whatcha got there Rae?"

"Get out," said Raven menacingly.

"Ooh snippy, snippy," he feigned a look of mock hurt, "I was only being curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Beast Boy," said Raven, pushing whatever she was washing further under the bubbles.

"Beast Boy, I must insist that you leave. On my planet it would be a crime to enter the chamber of a woman washing her garments," said Starfire holding up a finger in protest.

"I'm sorry Star, I'll only be a moment."

"It's been a moment," said Raven glaring, "So get out."

He, with bravery he didn't know he possessed, quickly plucked, with reflexes faster than Ravens, what she was washing out of the water.

"Well," he said smirking holding the object out of Raven's reach, "I never figured you for the black type, Rae."

"Beast Boy give me back my-."

The door slid open revealing a very cocky Boy Wonder, "Well now Beast Boy," said Robin putting a hand to his mouth in mock surprise, "Whatever are you doing?"

Beast Boy glared, "Like you don't know."

Starfire, who was slowly figuring out what was going on, looked at Robin with her eyes narrowing, "Robin, have you doing the daring of friend Beast Boy to obtain Raven's very _very_ personal item?!"

"W-well," sputtered Robin, very very red in the face.

"That is unacceptable!" and with that Starfire began conjuring starbolts.

"No, Starfire!" said Robin backing up.

"Uh, dude…I'd run," said Beast Boy with a shrug.

Robin, heeding Beast Boy's warning, ran from the room as if Slade was chasing him. Starfire put on a burst of speed and flew from the room, eyes glowing green.

Both Beats Boy and Raven blinked and then turned back to the situation at hand.

"Give it here now and I won't have to hurt you Beast Boy," she said holding out her hand, and pulling up her hood to cover her red face.

"Hmm," said Beast Boy sensing his doom, _What the hell_, he thought idly, _might as well get my kicks before she starts throwing me out_ _windows_, "What does that little tag thing say Rae?"

"_Beast Boy_," growled Raven warningly, her eyes being to glow with black energy.

"It looks like 34-," but he was cut off as the item sped from his hand surrounded by black energy.

"Run," she said her voice taking on a deeper, more demonic tone.

He laughed nervously, "Ya know, I think I just might take you up on that." He gave her a large cheesy smile before running down the hall, screaming his little green head off.

Raven glared and walked out the door to make sure he was gone. She noticed a large hamper with sopping wet clothes in it. She plucked off the item on the top and smirked.

Well, it was only fair. If Beast Boy was going to attempt to display her bra to the entire team, then she certainly was allowed to display his Superman boxers on the flagpole at Jump City Hall.

Revenge was _sweet_.

She walked back into the bathroom and chucked the boxers into the corner where she would retrieve them after she finished her laundry.

She frowned and sniffed the air…

"Why do I smell old pizza?"

_**So, what do you guys think? Expect more updates on my other stories. Now that high school is over, I'm going to be updating a lot. Please tell me what you thought, and what parts were your favorites. Thanks!**_


End file.
